


Just Do Whatever You Have To

by captorganmay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is a good friend, Emergency clinic, F/M, Gen, Winston is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorganmay/pseuds/captorganmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Winston to the emergency clinic and Alana helps Will cope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do Whatever You Have To

Will Graham sat on his porch while his dogs milled around the yard, sniffing and digging. Two fingers of whiskey in his hand, he smiled as he Winston trotted up and shoved his face in Will's lap for a head pat.

"Hey buddy," Will murmured while he scratched his ears. Winston's furry tail slowly wagged and Will was again grateful he found him that night on the road.

"Alright guys, come on!" Will called and his pack ran enthusiastically past him and into the house, but Winston stayed at his side until Will followed them all through the front door.

***

Will woke up to Winston pacing. For once, he wasn't jolted awake by a nightmare. He tried to coax Winston onto his bed to calm down, but Winston wouldn't. He just kept pacing and panting. Then he retched and nothing came up. And again. Will knew this wasn't good.

Will loaded Winston into the car and drove to the emergency clinic. He knew that if Winston couldn't settle, something was wrong. He told the technicians his symptoms and the technician immediately called the veterinarian in. Dr. Ammons examined Winston, palpated his stomach, and checked his gum color.

"We need to take an x-ray."

Will nodded, panic rising in his chest. They led Winston away while Will sat in the exam room. He paced like Winston did earlier. He tried to read the pamphlets and the magazines, but he couldn't focus. After what felt like an eternity, Dr. Ammons came back with a grim look on her face.

"He bloated. His stomach needs to be decompressed immediately. After that, it would be best to open him up and tack his stomach so this doesn't happen again. This is a common thing in..."

Her voice trailed away as Will's mind ran wild. All he could think of was Winston in the back, in pain and scared. He wanted to be there with him, to assure him that he wasn't abandoning him with these strangers like someone drops a dog at the shelter.

"Just do whatever you have to," Will said, completely unaware what the doctor has said previously.

Dr. Ammons nodded and instructed him to leave his information at the front, including the phone number he could be reached the quickest. Will's hand shook slightly as he filled out the form. Once he got back in his car, he had no idea where to go or what to do. He couldn't go home; he knew his dogs would sense his anxiety and it would remind him of Winston's absence.  Although he knew it was way too early or late, depending on your perspective, to call Alana, he called her all the same.

"Hello?" Alana's voice was think with sleep and Will instantly regretted making the call.

"Hey, I'm really sorry to call you. I... I just... needed to talk to someone."

"What happened?" Her voice cleared with the worry in her voice.

"I'm at the emergency clinic. Winston... he bloated. They are doing surgery now. I just... I'm sorry. i shouldn't have woken you. I didn't know what to do with myself. Go back to-"

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come over?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

***

Alana opened the door before Will even knocked.

"I heard you drive up," she explained. Will nodded and came in. He look tired and strained. "Do you want coffee? Or a beer?

"Do you have whiskey?"

Alana smiled and nodded. They sat in her living room, the night still in full swing, darkness looming outside the windows. He with his tumbler and she with her mug. They sit in silence for a long time before she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Will." Will grimaced, like he was trying to smile.

"All I can think about is him alone there. Alone and abandoned."

"As soon as you go to get him, all he will know is that you came for him." Alana smiled and Will actually returned it in kind. Alana turned on the TV to a terrible, late-night horror movie. Neither one of them watched it, but they stared at the screen anyway.

Will's cell phone rang. He nearly dropped at it as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Graham?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Winston... he didn't make it through surgery. I'm so sorry Mr. Graham."

Will choked back a sob and Alana moved closer to him on the couch.

"I know this isn't the news you were expecting. We tried everything, but his case was too advanced. Unfortunately, I need you to make the decision of what to do with the body."

Will could hardly speak. Alana took the phone from him.

"Hi, my name is Alana. I'll speaking for Will Graham."

"Hello Alana. I'm Dr. Ammons. Do you know what he wants to do?"

"He wants home burial...?" Alana stretched the words out in questions to Will and he nodded as he cried.

"Thank you Alana. It will be best to come pick up the body soon."

"Yes, thank you. I'll be over shortly."

"Alright. Tell Mr. Graham I am sorry again. This isn't easy for us either."

"I know. Thank you."

Alana hung up and put her hand on Will's shoulder. She knew he didn't want to talk about it. His sobs had turned to quiet tears. She couldn't  bear asking him to go alone to pick up Winston so she dragged Will to her car and drove to the clinic. She went in alone and two technicians carried out Winston under a blanket. Alana drove to Will's house and asked him if he was ready.

Will nodded and together they carried Will over to the large tree in front of the porch. Alana asked if he needed her help and he softly said no, only looking at Winston under the blanket. He thanked her for coming and she knew that was her cue to leave. He said he would find a way back to his car at her house later.

Alana watched Will in the rear view mirror as he kneeled beside Winston's body to say his goodbyes  and then watched him go to his shed for his shovel.


End file.
